fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nao
'Nao '(ナオ, Nao), alternatively known as 'Nao Zheng '(ナオゼング, Nao Zengu), is the wife of Longwei Zheng, and prior to meeting him, a slave in Bosco, having spent the majority of her life as one. She was found by Longwei, heavily wounded for unspecified reasons, and was soon after under his care, and due to having no place to return to, moved to his household, until eventually marrying him after he proposed. Her past is mostly left ambigious, due to her own refusal to speak of it, much less speak in general. Appearance Nao is a pale-skinned woman in her early forties with long, flowing blonde hair and orange pupiless eyes. She is described as being astonishly beautiful, hinted to be that way even during her time as a slave, maintaining said appearance. She possesses a slender figure with large breasts, and is just as tall as her husband, Longwei. She is known to also possess old scars on her body, primarily on her back, as well as legs. Ever since she went under Longwei's care, Nao typically wore casual clothing. Anything that she would want, Longwei would provide, yet she maintains a very small wardrobe, at best having three or five different pairs of clothing a week. Typically it consists of simple clothing, such as T-shirts with long sleeves, occasionally a turtle neck, and pants. She evidently covers up alot of skin in public, rarely wearing any revealing clothes. The only exception being when she's home, but even then, it would be a rarity. She is always seen wearing a hat with a large brim, as well as gloves when outside in public. Personality As a direct result of spending a good chunk of her life as a slave, Nao has become incredibly distant from people, as well as mistrusting. She rarely speaks, even to her own husband, showing a rather shy and timid behaviour around people, refusing to have eye contact with strangers, using her hat's brim to cover her eyes or face to avoid that. So far, Longwei seems to be the one she is most comfortable being with, always staying close to him, due to the kindness he showed her, though her actual feelings for him are unclear, due to not being very expressive. Nao notably has haphephobia, the fear of being touched. She easily gets into panic or stress when surrounded by crowds, and feels general discomfort around any number of people she isn't very familiar with. This can become especially serious at times, leading to even dizzyness and nausea, among other symptoms, such as numbness and hyperventilating. She is even hesitant in coming in contact with Longwei, though still sticks closer to him, compared to other people. She displays similar symptoms to post traumatic stress disorder, going into deep panic and heavy breathing when reminded of her past, refusing to talk or even think about it, hence the reason for why her past is, for the most part, left in the dark. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Nao's appearance is based off of Cassandra Aoi from Freezing. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Former Slaves